victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Christin Marquitan
Christin Marquitan wurde am 5. September 1967 in Hamburg geboren. Sie ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Opernsängerin und Synchronsprecherin. Ausbildung Sie wuchs in Schleswig-Holstein mit ihren Eltern und ihren beiden jüngeren Geschwistern auf. Ihr französischer Name entstammt dem Hugenottischen. Christin Marquitan absolvierte ihre Schauspielausbildung an der Hochschule für Musik und Darstellende Kunst in Hamburg, am Bühnenstudio Hedi Höpfner in Hamburg sowie bei Elisabeth Bergner in London. Mit 19 Jahren legte sie das staatliche Schauspielexamen vor der Paritätischen Prüfungskommission an der Hamburger Staatsoper (Vorsitz: Ida Ehre) ab, ging in ihr erstes Theaterengagement am Stadttheater Lübeck und begann zeitgleich ihre klassische Gesangsausbildung (Sologesang Oper, Konzert, Lied) an der Staatlichen Hochschule für Musik in München bei Brigitte Fassbaender. Mit 25 Jahren war sie im Fach lyrischer Sopran ausgebildet. Während ihres 5-jährigen Gesangsstudiums wurde sie als festes Ensemblemitglied an das Wiener Burgtheater engagiert und pendelte so jahrelang zwischen Wien und München. Tanz und Musical (Klass. Ballett und Jazz) studierte sie währenddessen bei Jimmy James in München und bei Charleston Marquis in Wien. Werk Es folgten mehrjährige Bühnenengagements u. a. in Wien (Burgtheater), Rom (Philharmonie), Köln, Berlin, München, Lübeck, Linz, Heilbronn, Stuttgart und Saarbrücken. Seit Jahren gibt Marquitan Gastspiele mit Chanson- und Cabaret-Programmen, u. a. in der Berliner Bar jeder Vernunft. Zurzeit ist Marquitan am Opernhaus des Nationaltheaters Mannheim engagiert. In der Comedy war sie mit diversen Fernsehauftritten und Bühnenshows die Partnerin von Karl Dall. Sie tritt derzeit in Bühnen- und Fernsehshows mit Atze Schröder und Thomas Hermanns auf. Neben Hermanns und Hape Kerkeling war sie als „Doris“ in dem Stück Kein Pardon zu sehen, welches 2011 im Quatsch Comedy-Club Berlin aufgeführt wurde. Bei der Starkbierprobe auf dem Münchner Nockherberg 2012, die vom Bayerischen Fernsehen live übertragen wurde, übernahm Marquitan im Singspiel erstmals die Rolle der Angela Merkel. Im Fernsehen sah man Marquitan in einzelnen Episoden von Wolffs Revier, Großstadtrevier, Alle meine Babys, Sag mal aah, Der Alte, Derrick und Tatort. Außerdem arbeitet Marquitan umfangreich in der Film- und Fernsehsynchronisation. Synchronsation Zugeordnete Schauspielerinnen (Auswahl) Vera Farmiga *1999: Für das Leben eines Freundes als Kerrie *2004: Alice Paul – Der Weg ins Licht als Ruza Wenclawska *2003: Snow White als Josephine *2006: Departed – Unter Feinden als Madolyn Madden *2011: Source Code als Colleen Goodwin Salma Hayek *2000: Chain of Fools als Sgt. Meredith Kolko *2003: Irgendwann in Mexico als Carolina *2005: After the Sunset als Lola Cirillo *2006: Bandidas als Sara Sandoval *2007: Lonely Hearts Killers als Martha Beck *2010: Kindsköpfe als Roxanne Chase-Feder Toni Collette *2005: In den Schuhen meiner Schwester als Rose Feller *2006: Little Miss Sunshine als Sheryl Hoover *2008: Spuren eines Lebens als Nina Lord *2011: Unverblümt – Nichts ist privat als Melina Hines Maria Bello *2006: World Trade Center als Donna McLoughlin *2008: Der Jane Austen Club als Jocelyn *2009: Das gelbe Segel als May *2010: Pippa Lee als Suky Sarkissian Kinofilme (Auswahl) *1988: Hairspray für Colleen Fitzpatrick, als Amber von Tussle *1998: Diana – Königin der Herzen für Amy Seccombe als Diana *1999: Little Voice für Jane Horrocks, als Little Voice „LV“ *2000: X-Men für Famke Janssen als Jean Grey *2003: One Hour Photo für Connie Nielsen als Nina Yorkin *2003: X-Men 2 für Famke Janssen als Jean Grey/Phoenix *2004: Godsend für Rebecca Romijn als Jessie Duncan *2004: In my Country für Juliette Binoche als Anna Malan *2005: Mary für Juliette Binoche als Marie Palesi/Maria Magdalena *2005: Hide and Seek für Famke Janssen als Katherine *2006: Wie sehr liebst du mich? für Monica Bellucci als Daniela *2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand für Famke Janssen als Dr. Jean Grey/Phoenix *2007: Princesas für Candela Peña als Caye *2007: Die Legende von Beowulf für Robin Wright Penn als Königin Wealthow *2007: Number 23 für Virginia Madsen als Agatha Sparrow/Fabrizia *2008: Schmetterling und Taucherglocke für Emmanuelle Seigner als Céline Desmoulins *2008: Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button für Julia Ormond als Caroline *2008: Willkommen bei den Sch’tis für Zoé Félix als Julie *2010: Oskar und die Dame in Rosa für Michèle Laroque als Rose *2010: Another Year für Lesley Manville als Mary *2010: Nowhere Boy für Ophelia Lovibond als Marie *2011: Anonymous für Joely Richardson als junge Königin Elizabeth I. *2011: Mein Stück vom Kuchen für Karin Viard als France *2011: Du gehst nicht allein für Julia Ormond als Eustacia *2012: Das bessere Leben für Juliette Binoche als Anne *2012: Verblendung für Joely Richardson als Anita Vanger *2012: Wer weiß, wohin? für Nadine Labaki als Amale Fernsehserien (Auswahl) *1990: Alf für Andrea Elson als Lynn Tanner *1999–2007: Stargate – Kommando SG-1 für Amanda Tapping als Dr. Samantha Carter *2001–2003: Smack the Pony als Sally Phillips *2004–2006: Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt für Julie Bowen als Carol Vessey *2004–2010: Nip/Tuck – Schönheit hat ihren Preis für Joely Richardson als Julia McNamara *2005–2007: Ghost in the Shell als Motoko Kusanagi *seit 2005: Two and a Half Men für Marin Hinkle als Judith Harper *2006: Welcome, Mrs. President für Geena Davis als Präsidentin Mackenzie Allen *seit 2006: Grey’s Anatomy für Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *seit 2009: Sanctuary – Wächter der Kreaturen für Amanda Tapping als Dr. Helen Magnus *seit 2009: True Blood für Kristin Bauer als Pamela Swynford De Beaufort *seit 2010: The Walking Dead für Laurie Holden als Andrea *seit 2011: Eureka - Die geheime Stadt (ab 4. Staffel) für Ming-Na als U.S. Senatorin Alice Wen *seit 2011: Downton Abbey für Elizabeth McGovern, als Cora Crawley *2012: Gefährliche Seilschaften für Sidse Babett Knudsen als Premierministerin Nyborg *seit 2012: Modern Family für Julie Bowen als Claire Dunphy *seit 2012: King für Amy Price Francis als Jessica King Sonstiges Des Weiteren arbeitet sie in Hörspielen und Hörbüchern für den WDR, NDR, SFB, SWF, HR, Deutschlandradio und den Bayerischen Rundfunk. Für öffentliche Rundfunkanstalten wie ARTE, ZDF, RBB, WDR und SWR ist sie als Off-Stimme in Literatur-, Dokumentations- und Featuresendungen tätig, weiterhin ist sie in Funk- und Fernsehwerbespots zu hören. Kategorie:Synchronsprecher